


Mistletoe Hoe, Hoe, Hoe

by channiewoo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cum Play, Double Penetration, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Masturbation, Mild Degradation, Multi, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Stray Kids Imagines, Stray Kids Scenarios, Stray Kids Smut, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, bang chan smut, han jisung smut, seo changbin smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/channiewoo/pseuds/channiewoo
Summary: It was a cute idea visiting your boyfriends at the mall where they do some volunteering in Santa’s Workshop, but yet things just got down right dirty on Santa’s throne.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader, Han Jisung | Han/Reader, Seo Changbin/Reader
Kudos: 44





	Mistletoe Hoe, Hoe, Hoe

You decide to pay your boyfriends a visit at the mall tonight, where they do volunteer work playing Santa and his little helpers. You thought it would be cute to stand in line, just so you could sit on Santa’s lap and get a candy cane from his elves. You made sure that you are last in line, awaiting your turn, noticing all the happy children around who are beaming with excitement to sit on Santa’s lap and tell him everything they want for Christmas.

Jisung happens to see you first, he taps Changbin on the shoulder to get his attention. You shoot them a little wave, they both smile as they see that you are next in line. You giggle at the sight of Chan dressed up in a Santa’s outfit, with a fake beard. The other boys are in their elf outfits, sporting pointy ears.

Once you enter Santa’s Workshop, Jisung and Changbin close off the entrance, since the mall is closing in a few minutes and you were the last person in line. Chan opens his mouth to speak and you immediately get a tingly sensation that shoots straight to your core. Any time he opens his mouth to speak, your panties become a wet mess.

Chan pats his lap and you climb the steps to take a seat on his thigh. “Well, look who we have here. Have you been a good girl this year?” You know you’ve been a very, very naughty girl and he knows it as well. “No, Santa, I’ve been a very bad girl this year.”

The mall lights start to dim, no one in sight but you and your boyfriends. Chan pulls his white gloves off and tosses them to the side. Pulling his fake white beard off too, his dimples put on display as he smiles at you.

His hand slowly skims up your thigh, the heat pooling straight to your pussy. He pulls your panties aside and runs his slender fingers through your slick folds. Dipping two fingers into your dripping tight channel. Changbin can’t stand the fact that Chan is giving you all the attention and lets it be known.

Changbin stands behind you, pulling at your blouse, the buttons are too much work for a hungry man. He gives one swift tug and the motion causes every button on your blouse to pop. You watch them as they fall to the ground below, sucking in a harsh breath as Chan hooks his fingers grazing your g-spot.

Jisung just stands there watching the two other men play with you. You notice the poor man is rock hard, the outline of his dick in the elf tights that he is wearing is a huge give away to just how turned on he is. “Don’t you worry Ji, you’ll get your turn. Be a good boy for me, huh?”

Jisung bites his lip, wanting to touch himself so bad. He knows the rules and he must wait his turn. Changbin squeezes your exposed breasts with his rough hands, pinching your nipples between his fingers. He leans into your ear. “You like when Chan fucks you with his fingers, your pussy is so greedy, Y/N.”

Chan pulls his fingers out of your pussy, bringing them to his mouth. “My favorite kind of flavor, how about you suck Changbin’s candy cane, yeah.” You stand and kneel down on the floor in front of him, pulling his tights down, his cock springing free.

You wrap your hand around it, licking the precum off the tip. You look up at Changbin, ghosting your hand up his abdomen, feeling the mountains of muscle under your touch. He glances down at you and pushes his cock into your mouth harshly.

Chan’s pants are down around his ankles as he sits and watches you suck Changbin. He wraps his hand tightly around his cock, stroking it at a rapid pace. Something about watching the way you suck dick stirs something in him.

Changbin sucks in a deep breath, expelling out a loud groan every time he feels the back of your throat. “You are doing so well for me. Fuckkk, you have the best mouth.” Your arousal is running down your inner thighs.

You wiggle your ass a little knowing Chan’s watching, and although barely there you hear him suck in a breath at the sight. Changbin pulls out of your mouth, saliva mixed with his precum slipping down your chin. He reaches down and wipes the liquid from your chin with the swipe of his thumb.

You take that as your signal to get ready and move to stand in between Chan’s thighs.You take the steps up to Santa’s throne one at a time and kneel in front of Chan, your ass in the air at Changbin and Jisung’s attention. Chan guides your head down onto his cock. Pushing you all the way down he hits your sensitive gag reflexes. Changbin kneels down behind you. He pulls your ass cheeks apart and starts eating your pussy out from behind.

Your moans are causing a vibrating sensation on Chan’s dick, and he hisses between his clenched teeth. Throwing his head back, his fingers are weaved in your hair. He’s so close to losing it, but he wants to cum inside your pussy while Changbin fucks your tight puckered hole.

“Changbin, get her ass ready. Ji, you’ve been such a good boy waiting so patiently. Keep up the good work baby boy, you’ll get your reward.” Changbin produces a tube of lube, probably from the pocket of his vest. Sneaky. He pours some onto his hand before capping and tossing it off to the side. He begins to rub the fluid between his palms to warm it up a little and with a smirk says “I’m always ready for our girl.”

He inserts a finger into your back entrance, the burning sensation making your eyes water. He slowly begins pushing the digit in and out before adding a second and scissoring your entrance to make you as ready as possible. Slowly he adds a third and rims your ass getting you primed and ready for his dick.

“Come here baby girl, you’re gonna ride me.” Chan takes your hand and helps you step up and straddle him. Hands now on your waist, he guides you slowly down on his cock. His wet mouth sucks the flesh of your neck, marking you with purple welts.

Changbin aligns himself at your back entrance, he spits on his hand, coating his dick with saliva and excess lube. He pushes through your tight hole slowly, the sting is so intense. Chan thrusts up in your pussy as Changbin fucks your ass. “Fuckk, you like being fucked in every hole baby girl.” Having both of their cocks in you creates a delicious pressure. Every time Changbin thrusts into you from behind it causes you to rock forward and take Chan’s cock a little deeper ensuring your g-spot is being stroked at all times.

Jisung starts rocking on the balls of his feet, whimpering at the sight of you being stuffed. He’s being such a good boy, he can’t wait to have his time with you. Loud moans can be heard echoing throughout the mall. Chan reaches down and rubs circles against your clit. The overstimulation is becoming unbearable. “That’s it baby girl, you look so beautiful all fucked out, just let go.”

Chan’s thumb is rubbing your clit a little harder as you come undone. You feel a sudden rush, Changbin and Chan let out deep groans as your walls contract around their dicks, milking them both, their seed shooting deep inside you. Chan captures your lips with his, while Changbin peppers your back with open mouth kisses. “You took us so well baby girl.” Changbin slowly eases out of your backside. Feeling his seed run down your thighs, you follow suit and pull off Chan’s dick, more cum runs down your inner thighs.

You want more, you want Jisung. He’s been such a good boy watching you get fucked, not once touching himself. Chan steps off Santa’s throne, and you take a seat. “Come here Ji, you’ve been such a good boy, I’m going to reward you.” Jisung stands in front of you. You hook your fingers in the waistband on his tights, greedily pulling them down.

His leaky cock springs free, you wrap your swollen lips around the angry tip. Tasting his salty musk, he hisses and groans as soon as you start bobbing your head up and down.

Jisung waited so patiently for you that he isn’t sure how much longer he can hold on. He entangles his fingers tightly in your hair. “Can I cum?” The poor man asking for permission, knowing damn well you’ll let him. You give your head a little shake in agreement, immediately you feel his warm salty seed shoot down the back of your throat.

Jisung pulls back as he starts to go limp, you lap up every last drop of his liquid, his cock slightly twitches. “That’s for being so good Jisung.” He lifts you up by the arm, bringing you into a standing position. Chan and Changbin join you at your sides.

“Let’s get you cleaned up and head home for another round, yeah?” You can’t help but lightly chuckle at Chan words. You are always ready for another round with your boys.


End file.
